


It Indeed Fits

by Lumeleo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Yuri is not a cat, but sometimes he acts like one. Otabek is not complaining.





	It Indeed Fits

Of course, Yuri was not actually a cat.

Otabek was not going to claim that, not even as a joke. For all that Yuri made no secret of his love for all things feline, he was still very much a human. For one thing, Otabek was fairly sure no cat could have ever skated with such grace and elegance. Also, most cats tended to have less generalized rage towards the world, which was saying something. If a furball equipped with nothing but claws and contempt was more sociable than you, it crossed over to impressive.

Perhaps it said something about him, that he wasn’t scared away by all of Yuri’s grumbles even after all this time. He actually found them quite cute sometimes, not that he would have admitted that aloud. He was quite happy to listen to Yuri hissing and spitting at whatever had annoyed him most recently, providing his quiet support and possibly some cuddle time. Yuri claimed Otabek was just warm and he got cold, but it was definitely cuddling and nothing would convince Otabek otherwise.

Even with the cuddling and the cat-like tendencies, though, he was rather surprised the first time Yuri sat in his lap.

It wasn’t like there was no room elsewhere, or Yuri was trying to get his attention or something. He just walked over to Otabek, browsing something on his phone, and plopped himself down in Otabek’s lap. He then continued fiddling with his phone, offering no explanation or excuse for his behavior. Not that Otabek was going to demand one, of course. He was quite happy just reaching an arm around Yuri to make sure he was comfortable.

He’d thought this was to be a solitary thing, yet the universe, and more precisely Yuri, were going to prove him wrong. It seemed that whenever they were in the same space, Yuri gravitated towards his lap. Otabek had no complaints, rather enjoying having Yuri so close. However, it was inevitable that someone else would notice sooner or later. And, as luck would have it, this someone turned out to be Victor.

“Oh, Yurio!” Victor gasped in affected shock, placing his hand on his chest. “Are you actually sitting on Otabek’s lap? You’re far too young for that sort of thing!”

Yuri blinked slowly, giving Victor a stare. As this apparently didn’t discourage him, Yuri spoke, his voice even and excessively calm as though he was explaining things to a toddler. “I fits,” he said, every word like a drop of ice water dripping on Victor as punishment for his stupidity. “Therefore, I sits.”

Well. Apparently Otabek owed this new type of closeness entirely to cat memes. Even so, he was going to insist that Yuri was not, in any way, a cat.

After all, Otabek had absolutely no desire to kiss cats, yet when Yuri one day turned around in his lap and reached his arms around Otabek’s neck, following along seemed like the most right thing in the world.


End file.
